1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to network communication, and more particularly to a network device, and multi-wide area network (WAN) interface selection module and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network devices, such as gateways and routers, are typically connected to two or more data lines to access different networks to achieve bandwidth distribution. Thus, one or more WAN interfaces are dynamically distributed for users by detecting usage ratio of the bandwidth and busy condition of the WAN interfaces. The distribution method generally includes round robin scheduling or weight round robin (WRR) scheduling. However, even through the busy condition can be determined via the detection method, it is difficult to determine whether the WAN interfaces work normally or not. Thus, the data or data packets cannot pass across the WAN interfaces, resulting in communication failure and data traffic.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.